Oubliette Midas (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Doctor Midas (father), Unnamed mother (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Raft | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = Small scar on the left cheek. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist ("Cosmic Jihadist), prisoner, formerly hunter into the Midas Foundation | Education = Enhanced development; Raised and trained by Doctor Midas | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Grant Morrison; J.G. Jones | First = Marvel Boy Vol 2 #1 | HistoryText = Origin His father being the opportunist Doctor Midas, her mother was converted into a "chemical hothhouse of information-rich toxins", accelerating her development in-utero. At birth, she was cursing in eight languages, when her father extracted her from the womb. Raised into a perfect environment with oxygen-rich atmosphere in order to enhance her brain growth and her longevity, she was taught by Midas to kill every kind of beings. She claimed to have hunted and killed Vampires, Space Monsters and Greek Gods, aliens, among others. Along the years, Oubliette was forced to wear a mask, as her father had told her she was scarred and disfigured (which wasn't true, except for a small scar on the left cheek). ]] Meeting Marvel Boy At some time, the Midas Foundation intercepted a Kree Space-ship crew from an alternate reality. All were killed except for Noh-Varr, who was able to escape. Oubliette was send to capture or kill him, but instead team-up with him against her dad. Soon, she befriended him and he made her discovering that she wasn't disfigured. The duo battled a Mindless One, one of Doctor Midas weapons, and defeated it, before return it against Midas, newly further mutated into the Cosmic Man. He was seemingly killed but in reality was send to the Subwhere, a dimension full of Mindless Ones. Cosmic Jihad & Incarceration While Noh-Varr was captured by the S.H.I.E.L.D. and transferred to the Cube, Oubliette tried to raise the Cosmic Jihad, spreading his words to the world. She attacked Disneyland and transmitted videos to the world. A Cosmic Jiahd internet group even gathered, but was seemingly dismissed by the US Government. Tracked by S.H.I.E.L.D. telepaths, Oubliette was eventually captured and was imprisoned into the Raft. Oubliette was targeted among others superhuman females by the Puppet Master, but his mind-controlled Chilean soldiers were stopped by the S.H.I.E.L.D. guards, and the kidnapping failed. | Powers = Born from a womb poisoned with information-rich toxins, her development was accelerated and she is possibly a genius. She was raised into a perfect environment to promote both rapid brain growth and longevity. | Abilities = * She is an expert slingshot and a good athlete. * Because of her special birth, she was at birth able to express in at least eight languages. | Strength = | Weaknesses = She's very traumatized by her father. | Equipment = * Vibranium boots for climbing walls * Leather mask for hiding her falsely deformed face. | Transportation = Motorcycle | Weapons = Her arsenal include sophisticated guns and an unspecified energy weapon. She also possessed a special golden bullet. | Notes = While Doctor "Midas" is an alias, Oubliette Midas is her real name. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Multilingual Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Advanced Longevity